


I Hate the Way You Make Me Feel

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex, Het, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/">Charlieficathon</a>, prompt: Hate sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Hate the Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Charlieficathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/), prompt: Hate sex.

Pansy hates Charlie Weasley. 

He's loud and brash, always laughing, filled with bravado and swagger. 

He's ginger, a Gryffindor. 

A Weasley.

She hates the way he looks at her. _Leers_ at her. As if she's the most delectable fruit he's ever seen. As if he's already devouring her whole.

She hates the way he pulls her to him, his thick cock already hard as he grinds against her on the dance floor, the beat of the music seeming to quicken like her racing heartbeat.

She definitely hates the way he pushes her against a wall in the dimly-lit corridor leading to the loos. He lifts her skirt and slams into her dripping wet cunt in a single thrust, grunting like an animal in heat, his broad hands holding her hips steady as he fucks her. 

Pansy hates Charlie Weasley with every bone in her body....

"Come for me, baby," he says from between her legs, chin wet with saliva and her juices. 

She calls out his name as waves of pleasure wrack her body, her thighs trembling then closing around his head as he licks one last time over her throbbing clit. 

"That's my good girl."

...and he knows it.


End file.
